Bad Feeling
by misswhatsoever
Summary: Kouji has a bad feeling about the new handsome teacher, Matt Ishida who is the most popular teacher in school, always being polite and friendly. Specially, when he talks to his long time crush Rika, Koiji get's this terrible feeling in his heart. Is he imagining everything? Was he so jealous, that he misinterpreted Mr Ishida's words as flirt attempts? Rika/Kouji


**Hey, Guys! Well, I promised to upload my own little one shot. So here, this is all for you ;) I was quite a challenge for me 'cause this is my first english fanfic. I didn't want to come up with a big ass story, so I started with a one shot with Kouji and Rika.  
It's rated M. You know, language and a few creepy scenes.  
Have fun ;)**

* * *

"Stop ignoring me. Stop ignoring me. Stop ignoring me." Kouji Minamoto, a 19 year old Senior was walking down the school corridors, together with his best friend Takuya Kanbara and his twin brother. Kouji was a handsome young men with raven black hair, which was binded into his usual ponytail. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, underlining his mysterious impression.

"Takuya, shut the fuck up!" The bandana wearing boy exclaimed annoyed, making his brother laugh. Kouichi may looked like his brother, beside his short hair but his character was quite the opposite of his grumpy brother, always being in a good mood and getting along with everyone.

"Just talk to Rika, already! I'm sick and tired of your grumpy mood. Tell her, you like her." The brown-haired boy knew about Kouji's feelings about Rika and he didn't understand why he was such a coward.

"I'm not going to do anything. And who even said I liked her in the first place?" Kouichi just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, brother..." Kouji knew, it was pointless to deny his damn feelings. Yes, he did like Rika. No, scratch that. If he just 'liked' her, he definitely wouldn't have that many problems. He friggen loved that damn beautiful girl with these purple eyes and light brown hair. And not to mention her strong, bold character wich made him drawn to her even more.

"Come on, don't be such a bitch. Believe me, she likes you, too." Takuya encouraged his friend.

"Takuya, I have no feelings for Rika!" Takuya sighted in annoyance. Gosh, how could someone be so stubborn?

"Speaking of which, Rika's standing right there." Kouichi said, pointing at two girls who were standing on the other side of the corridor. Rika talked to her best friend Zoe Orimoto, Takuyas beautiful girlfriend of two years. The brunette could feel his heartbeat increasing just by looking at the blond, green eyed beauty. Kouji watched Rika and he had to keep him self from smiling like a love sick idiot. This girl made him crazy and he wanted to talk to her.

"Come on Kouji, she's standing right in front of you. Attack!" Kouichi chuckled at Takuya's struggle to get Koji to confess his feelings. He admired his ambitious efforts, though.

"She's waiting for you. Go, be a men!" Kouji didn't seem to budge.

"He's not a men." Kouichi grinned, earning a death glare from his brother.

"Okay, fine. Be that way, you lousy bastard. If you excuse me, I'm going to kiss my girlfriend. You know, that special person you get when you have the balls to talk to your fucking crush!" Takuya went huffing to his girl friend and embraced her immediately.

"Hey..." she smiled at him and felt her heart hammering against her chest.

"Hey beautiful." He leaned to her to give her a slight kiss on the lips and enjoyed her flushed cheeks.

"How was Biology?" Zoe just sighed, looking exhausted.

"Don't ask, if you don't want to collect my exploded brain chunks from the corridor." Takuya laughed at his girlfriend. He knew how much she hated this subject.

"How is Kouji holding up? Still denying his feelings for Rika?" Kouji, as if he felt that someone was talking about him looked at the couple and met Zoe's friendly gaze and smiled back. He would have talked to her but he didn't want to interrupt them in... What ever the hell they were doing.

"What do you think? That bastard is a gutless bitch. And I assume Rika is still on defense mode?" Zoe just nodded.

"I just don't understand these idiots. It's more than obvious they like each other. What's their problem?" Takuya just shrugged.

"Well, not everyone can be as great as I am..." Smiling, Zoe rolled her green eyes at Takuyas confident expression and than turned her gaze to Rika who was standing in front of her locker.

"You think they will tell each other some day?" Zoe asked worried as she saw how Mr Ishida, the new student teacher who was 24 years old and very good looking was beginning a conversation with Rika, much to Kouji's dismay. He hated that lazy excuse of a teacher and every time he saw him made him feel murderous.

"Hello, Rika. How are you doing?" A little startled, Rika turned to the voice and met the gaze of her new sports and maths teacher.

"Hello, Mister Ishida. I'm fine, thanks for asking." she replied politely and somehow she flashed Kouji a quick glance.

"How are you?" she asked a little unsure about the situation. Where the hell was Zoe, when she needed her? For some unknown reason, Rika felt weird when she was alone with the blond teacher with these piercing blue eyes. Every girl used to admire him because of his good looks and Rika had to admid that he was a handsome men with a well trained body but... somehow she felt as she shouldn't talk to him because of Kouji, her friggen crush. Rika wondered what her problem was. It's not like she dated him or he even liked her back but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm great. With students as great as you are, how could I possibly have any problems? Being a starter is supposed to be hard but it seems like I get along with all of you." he smiled friendly whereas Kouji just watched them with clenched fists, much to Kouichi's surprise.

"Something wrong?" Kouji realized his brother's question and just shook his head but Kouichi was able to look through the lie and watched the sight that seemed to upset his brother. Immediately, he narrowed his eyes.

"I hate that guy." he spoke out Kouji's thoughts.

"So, it's not just me. Glad to know." Kouji couldn't look away and watched them instead.

"No, you're not the only one. I don't know why but... this guy gives me the creeps." So, he was not paranoid or something but to be honest, he wished he was in this case. This teacher was strange, too strange for his taste.

"What I actually wanted to ask you..." Mr Ishida smiled. "It's about the celebration tonight." Right, she remembered. The school celebrated its 20 anniversary so they decided to have a little party but she wasn't really interested in that. Rika didn't even plan to go to the party.

"I really need a volunteer, since the last one got sick and it was an important job. And the only one I would trust is you, Rika." he smiled pleadingly. To be honest, Rika cold imagine something more interesting to do on a Friday evening but she wanted to make a good impression and he asked so nicely. How could she back off? And maybe it could be fun with the others around...

"Sure. When do you want me to come?" A little grin sneaked on Mr Ishida's lips but Rika didn't seem to notice.  
"Well, the party ends at midnight I guess... And it would be good if you dress nicely because it's going to be a ball..." He probably thought that she was going to be there, anyway. Fortunately, Rika didn't have any plans that day so she nodded, politely smiling.

"Yeah, it's no problem, Mr Ishida." Rika just wanted to go somewhere else, she felt weird around him. Yeah, she knew she was paranoid because Mr Ishida was absolutely friendly and he was polite and he didn't do anything wrong but Rika barely talked to boys or man. Gosh, that's ridiculous!

"Please, call me Matt. All my students call me by my real name." He put his hand on Rika's shoulders, much to Rika's nervousness. She knew already that students were allowed to call him by his first name but she couldn't get used to it. She thought, it was to private and the fact that he touched her, even if it seemed to be an innocent touch, felt too private, too. Kouji, who witnessed that bastard touching her, was clearly enraged and his legs moved almost mechanical to Rikas side.

"Hey." he greeted halfhearted, making Rika smile in relief. She desperately tried to ignore her twitching heart when she saw him.

"Hello, Kouji." Matt smiled at the nonchalant looking black-haired. Even if Rika didn't notice, Kouji could definitely see how his blue eyes narrowed a tiny bit when he saw his student next to Rika. For a few seconds, there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I wish you a nice day, you two." With that, Matt turned around and left his students alone with a slight smirk on his face. Now, Rika's heart just loved the idea of going crazy and beat the shit out of her chest when she eyed this handsome black-haired guy with his perfectly trained body. It was like everything about Kouji Minamoto made her drawn to him and the fact that he was the leader of the Kendo team didn't help her at all.

"Uhm... Hey." Okay, that was a little lame but what else could she say? Rika was never the girl who got along with everyone and boys... Ugh, she didn't even want to start with that subject.

"Hey." Kouji tried hardly to not look at her for too long or to make any other embarrassing things. He was just glad that Mr Ishida left.

"What did he want?" Rika was a little surprised by his question. Wasn't a normal conversation between two students supposed to start with a 'How are you?' or a "What's up?'? Still, Rika didn't mind his question and gave him an answer.

"He needed a volunteer for this evening. You know, because of tonight's party." Rika explained matter-of-factly.

Of course, that bastard just had to ask for her help. "Why didn't he inform you a little earlier? I mean, isn't that a little late to make such a request?" Rika just shrugged.

"Looks like someone got ill." Their eyes met for a brief moment and Rika was one more time amazed by his dark ocean blue eyes. She loved his eyes and Rika believed that no one in this world had such perfect, mysterious eyes like that damn Kouji Minamoto. No, now was not the time to act like a friggen groupie, so Rika looked away.  
"What exactly does he want you to do?" Why did he have to ask her?! Come on, why does that prick want a girl to come to school, specially in winter time, where it gets fucking dark very early!

"Uhm..." Rika had to think "He didn't tell me. I think he forgot to, but it must be something really important since he didn't want to ask someone else. He's pushing it a bit, if you ask me but whatever." This time, Kouji hated the fact that he didn't have that many friend because he would have asked them everything about this 'volunteer-blah blah' Maybe Kouichi or Takuya had an idea. Or J.P. and Tommy.

Somehow, his gaze moved down to her curvy body... No, it was not just her beautiful face or her stunning purple eyes... The torture didn't end there, of course. Rika had a body that made Kouji want to grab her and... No, he had to focus! It was just that Rika wasn't a beanpole like the other famished girls. She wasn't overweight or thick at all but she had a little more than others and that's what made her sexy as hell and one of the most wanted girls in school and she didn't even notice that! And with her black Jeans and her tight, light blue top which brought her well-sized chest out, she looked absolutely hot.

"Yeah. I advise you to not allow him to touch you in public. Your're just his student even if you girls seem to admire that guy, but it makes a certain impression." Rika blinked a few times, a little confused.  
"Excuse me?" She misheard him, right? Right?

"You heard me. Acting like that won't help both of you." Kouji said. Did... Did he just give her orders?

"Just what the hell are you implying?" she asked, rage building up inside her.

"I'm just stating the facts. First he asks you to play his little servant and you accept without even question anything." Koji pointed out. What the hell was his problem? It's not like she sold her soul to the devil, for fuck's sake! "And then he touches you and you don't even budge." Yeah, because she was startled, god dammit!

"Who the hell do you think you are? My father? It's non of you business and if you already formed a view about me then you should just leave." Rika shot back angrily.

"Who said I cared? I'm just pointing out the facts!"

"Oh yeah? Then you should work on your assessment abilities if you think that I'am like his stupid fan girls which wouldn't even be your bloody concern, anyway!" Rika glared at her black-haired crush and gosh, how she wished she could hate him but noooo, the universe just had to mess with her, didn't it? To avoid another fight, she just slammed her locker shut and left without saying a word. Koji sighed. That's not how he wanted this conversation to end but it's always like that. He and Rika fought a lot but they still were friends in a very weird and disturbing way.

"Way to go, brother." Kouichi pattered his twins shoulder.

"Were you spying on us?" Kouji asked in disbelief.

"It was pretty impossible to ignore your hot make out session." Kouji jerked at his brothers embarrassing remark.

"'Make out session'? What the fuck do you mean, Kouichi?" Kouichi was one of the few people who possessed the ability to make Kouji Minamoto blush like a preteen girl.

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm getting the feeling that your constant arguments with Rika kinda... turn you on?"

"Yeah. I mean, since you don't have the balls to tell her about your fucking feelings." More than surprised, Koji turned his head to the brunette.

"When the fuck did you get here?" Koji asked, annoyed.

"Zoe had to talk to Rika about something. What did you two fight about this time, by the way?" Kouji shrugged. He just wanted to drop it but Kouichi had other plans.  
"It was about Rika being Mr Ishida's volunteer because the original volunteer got ill. You know, to clean up the mess. And Rika has a special job to take care of. And Kouji doesn't like the idea, which I totally understand. " Takuya frowned. He hated that guy.

"Why did he have to ask her?" Kouji was more than annoyed about the situation. Why did he care so much, dammit? She was not his girlfriend but... It was not like he didn't trust her. Kouji didn't trust that fucking prick.

"Rika is a great leader and she knows how to treat lazy-assess and not to mention clever..." Takuya said matter-of-factly and earned a confused look from his friend.  
"How do you know?" Kouji asked.

"How couldn't I? Rika is my friend and we have maths, Spanish and Psychology together." Oh right, he just forgot that.

"Come on, we're being late for class. Hurry up. I don't have the nerves to listen to one of Mrs Takikawa's lectures about 'respect', so move you asses!" Kouji and Takuya were with Kouichi in this one and so all of them hurried to their class.

"Oh men, which dress should I wear?" Rika asked her self desperately. Men, why couldn't she have known about this friggen volunteer bullshit at least one or two days earlier? Which one would Kouji like better? Ah, screw that stupid idiot! That stupid, arrogant, emo-like, mysterious, good looking, cute... Okay, She was losing it again. Gosh, she finally started to like the idea of going to volunteer for god knows what. At least, she could distract her self from Kouji. Rika frowned and decided to wear her favorite ombre dress with the colors of light blue and purple. Dammit, it was already 4 pm. Rika tried to dress as quickly as possible because she had some serious problems with that make up stuff. Suddenly, her phone rang.  
"Don't wanna be rude or something but I'm kinda in a rush. Something happened, Zoe?" Rika tried to put on her high heels.

"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt you in your little war but Takuya and I don't like the idea of you going to school all by your self when it's dark." Rika smiled. Zoe and Takuya really were sweet sometimes.

"I would feel better if we brought you to school. I mean... Wasn't your car under repair?" Takuya was standing next to Zoe and also hoped that Rika would accept their offer.  
"No need to worry, Zoe. I'll take the bus. But thanks, anyway. And tell Takuya I really appreciate his worries. I feel so special right now, guys." Rika joked and made her friends laugh.  
"I can hear you, Rika. And come on. You are special. So let us take you to school, it will just take 10 minutes." Takuya tried to convince his friend.  
"Don't worry I'm a big girl, remember? If someone dares to hurt me, I'll beat the shit out of him and send him to a coma. Please, just don't come too late 'cause I don't want to be all by myself there." Rika didn't have a boy friend and that was pretty much the main reason why she planed to avoid the party because now she was the only one without company. Actually, she didn't give a shit to what others would think of her but in this case she felt ridiculous.

"Okay, you martial arts-freak. If something happens then please... Please, call me. Or if you need anything..." Due to the fact that Rika lived alone since her parents moved to another city Zoe always felt sorry for her best friend. Rika never had a stable relationship with her parents and she refused to leave Tokyo and specially Zoe. Rika barely had friends in her life but two years ago, when Zoe started to date Takuya his friends also became her friends. No way in hell would she leave them.

"Zoe, I'm just going to school and not to another universe. Calm down, will you? I really have to finish my make up... " Rika said.  
"Right. Well then, take care and have fun with the make up." Takuya laughed what made frown.

"Ha. Hilarious." Rika replied nonchalantly.

"I was kidding. I'm sure you'll look great. Bye Rika, love you."

"Love you, too, Zoe. Bye." And so Rika hung up. Okay, Rika had to focus now and grabbed the mascara and started to put her eye make up on. Nothing more. No powder or any other stuff that would just demolish her face. Surprisingly, It took Rika only 30 Minutes to finish her make up. Then she straightened her hair and let it be. Satisfied, she looked at her self in the mirror, smiling. She kinda felt pretty with her dress and somehow she even looked forward to going to the party... Or ball... Or whatever the hell it was. Maybe Kouji would got to the party, too. Would he even notice Rika? She wondered if he was still mad. Nah, they always fight and get over it the next day, it was already a routine. And, she couldn't banish that guy from her head. Again. Sighing, Rika just put her black jacket on and grabbed her bag...

"I don't know why, Kouichi... but I have a badfeeling." Kouichi watched his brother carefully. He never acted that way.

"I'm glad you decided to go to the party to take care of her. Who knows, maybe you two will have a real make out session this time." Kouichi winked, much to Kouji's annoyance.

"I assume, you will pick up Kari." Kouichi fixed his tie in front of the mirror until he was ready to go.

"Jap." Kouichi couldn't wait to see his stunning girl and a tiny grin crossed his face.

"Go for it, bro. Anyway, I'm leaving. See you at the party." Kouichi actually wanted to stay with his brother but he had a feeling that he would have a talk with Rika and he didn't want to interrupt them in something.

"And by the way, you look great. Rika is going to be a lucky girl, I guess..." Kouji just folded his arms with a huff.  
"Sometimes I wonder why Kari's dating you, but whatever. Have fun, idiot." By that, Kouichi left. Kouji just put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. The black-haired didn't actually plan to go to this friggen party but he was worried about Rika.

"Damn bus. Fucking damn bus!" Rika muttered angrily. Great, now she had to walk which wouldn't be a problem if she didn't wear a fucking dress! It was ice cold, for god's sake and she was ashamed to call Zoe. Bus drivers... Why can't they do something right for just one time? Trying to shake off the coldness, Rika started to walk and what did she naturally do? Thinking about Kouji Minamoto. Rika sighed. She loved him. She really did. Everything happened to be fine between them and they even hung out sometimes. But a year ago, there was a school party in which Zoe forced everyone to go and that's when it happened. Koji was wearing black pants and a pearl white shirt and he looked so... Hot! They danced and... and... Rika fell in love with him. But the problem was that many girls wanted Kouji Minamoto, specially since Kouichi was taken. How could Rika possibly be 'the one' for him? She wanted a real relationship and many boys expect a girl to...have... Sex with them and the purple-eyed was definitely not ready for that. Suddenly, she heard a signal-horn but she didn't turn around. Rika never turned around when some perverts honked at her, she just ignored it.

"Hey, Rika!" That voice...

"Kouji?" Rika was surprised to see him.

"What the hell are you doing? You do realize that it's cold as hell and you definitely will catch a cold, right?" Rika flushed a little and her heart begun racing.

"'Cold as hell'? Find the mistake, Einstein." She grinned confidently, whereas Kouji just rolled his eyes.

"Istead of being a smart ass, you should get in the car." Rika paused. Being alone with him won't do anything good to her. Or her mental stability.

"Well...? Come on, get in." Sighing, Rika did what he said and got in the black car which made Kouji unbelievable happy. Finally, they were alone and Rika first refused to look at his face. She would only blush and she didn't want Kouji to see that.

"Thank's for saving me from a cold." Oh God, he was wearing a suit... Rika had to control her self, to not think about him.

"I'm just saving the whole school from your bacteria." Kouji smirked and started driving.  
"Gee, thanks. Anyway, I didn't know you'd actually come to the party." Shit, that means he must've had someone who was with him... Someone female. Damn, did that mean he had a girlfriend? Disappointment spread in her like a shock wave. He-He was taken, he was fucking taken! That meant that Rika shouldn't be alone with him in a friggen car because she didn't want to stand there like a whore who tries to steal someone's boyfriend. Which she clearly wasn't.

"You know my brother, so it's pretty obvious why I decided to come." Kouji stated, trying not to show any feelings. He had to act like a normal friend... like... type. Rika didn't continue the conversation, she was too lost in her thoughts. Very disappointing thoughts. Urgh, get a hold of your self, you one minded, stupid idiot. Kouji was taken, so what? It's non of her business... Unfortunately. Kouji wondered why she had been to quite of all sudden. He wanted her to talk, to hear her alluring voice but Rika didn't say anything. Was she angry or something?

"Thank's for taking me here. See you later." And by that, Rika entered the school, without looking at her black-haired crush. He stared at her when she left, sighing. His heart was still pounding like crazy and how he wished, he could just talk to her. With a stern look in his face and his hand in his pocked, he walked into the well decorated building.

Sera handed her jacket to one of the minders, gratefully. The school was filled with many students dressed in beautiful dresses and nice suits and gosh, was the auditorium always that huge? It looked awesome with the red and white decorations and the colorful light's. A little smile crossed her face because she finally realized how rarely she actually goes out. But unfortunately, she really was the only one without company. Rika was alone but... No, she couldn't just being moody. It wouldn't help her, anyway.

"Hello, Rika." Rika turned to the voice and faced her maths and sports teacher.

"Good evening, Mr Ishida." She smiled friendly. He looked great, she must admit. It was no wonder why every girl in this school fell for him but Rika was a different case. Even if he looked good, he was nothing compared to Kouji in her eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning. That dress really suits you." Rika blushed a little but wanted to change the subject.  
"Thank you. You look nice, too." Matt had to hold himself from staring at her perfect body. She really was beautiful. "What exactly did you want me to do? You didn't tell me before."

"It's kinda complicated. I will show you after the party." Was it just her imagination or was Mr Ishida approaching a little too close...?  
"Rika! There you are." Rika was happy to face her blond friend and Takuya who had his arms around her waist. Kouichi and Kari stood next to them, both were smiling at her.

"I'll just leave you alone, guys. Have fun and don't you dare to miss a dance" Matt smiled and left the group.

"Rika, you look adorable." Kouichi said, making Rika blush.

"Thanks. All of you look great, too. I'm glad you came." Zoe wore a showy ruby red dress which underlined her perfect body with it's tightness. Her curly hair was fixed with a clip. Kari wore a white gown and with Kouichi by her side they looked like a married couple.

"Honestly, you are really beautiful. All dressed up for our emo, I see." Takuya grinned and made everyone laugh.  
"Shut up, I only dress up for myself!" she blurted embarrassed. "Whatever, I'll sit a little and wait until the damn party is over."

"But I wanted to dance with you. Come on, I wanna see you rock it." Takuya insisted and the others didn't want her to go either.  
"Yeah, me too. I'd love to see you dance. Could be fun."

"Kouichi's right." Kari agreed. "I know you're a great dancer." Rika smiled at her friends for their attempts to make her happy but she didn't want to be a burden, a fifth wheel. Knowing about Kouji's new girlfriend made her grumpy and she didn't want to kill the mood.

"Nah, I'll pass. But thanks you guys, I appreciate that." Zoe wanted to convince her to stay with them but she knew her friend to well. Rika was stubborn and if she didn't want to do something, even devil couldn't force her.

And there she was. Sitting all alone and watching everyone dance happily with their partner. Where was Kouji? Possibly with his girlfriend, Rika guessed. Why couldn't it be her for once? She had shitty parents and had to live alone, so why was it too much to ask to have a boyfriend she loved?

"May I have the next dance?" an all too familiar voice asked behind her and Rika turned around to meet the gaze of Mr Ishida, who offered his hand with a whimsically sime on his face.

"Mr Ishida!" Rika exclaimed startled. "Uhm... I can't dance." Rika was nervous and felt so ridiculous at the same time.

"I refuse to believe that. Come on, just one dance." Come on, Rika. Dance with him, already. He must've asked her because he pitied her for being on a ball all alone.

"I insist. I won't bite, promise." Rika didn't want to dance with him. Him, her _teacher_! But if she refused he might think of her as an arrogant and paranoid, cocky bitch and Rika didn't want that to happen. What could possibly happen? He danced with other girls, so there was no problem... Right?

"I'll lead you." Matt grinned as he could see from her facial impression that she was about to give in.

"Actually, she saved the next dance for me." Matt and Rika looked at the person who interrupted them.

"Kouji..." Rika whispered more than surprised. Matt's eyes narrowed, though his students didn't notice. He met Kouji's forbidding gaze and his hatred against him rose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw you all by yourself and I wanted to lighten you up. I didn't know you'd have company." Matt said with faked kindness.

"As you can see, I am her company." Rika's eyes widened at his stern words. Did... Did he really... just say that? No, it couldn't be. He must've just wanted to help her.

"Right. Have fun, then. I'll see you later." Matt smiled and turned around to leave with a darkened impression. Rika stood up to look directly at Kouji. He looked perfect. That suit fitted him perfectly and it was hard to not stare at him. For a few second, no one said anything.  
"Thank you for saving me again." She said cooly. Rika didn't want to make a wrong impression. He had a girlfriend and she had to stay away from him. It's not respectable to talk to your _taken _crush. She was not that kind of girl, so Rika did the only thing that felt appropriate; She left, much to Kouji's confusion. Did he do something wrong? Why the hell did she act so weird, dammit? He wanted her near him, so why was she avoiding him just now? And why was she so repudiative? It made him angry. It was bad enough that he loved that stubborn girl but he didn't deserve her behavior so he decided to follow the purple-eyed beauty. Rika needed space. Space from Kouji, space from his alluring eyes. Somehow, she wished she could've told him about her feelings and trying to win him, but know it was to late. Rika walked to the school corridors, finally found a quiet place. She had to calm down and relax, it's not like her world was destroyed or something.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Why couldn't he just leave her the fuck alone? Jeez, she tried to _avoid_ him and he seemed to try to do the exact opposite.

"You have to clarify your question 'cause I have no clue what you mean." Rika said bluntly.

"Are you angry about something? Or angry at me?" His asked angrily.

"Why do you care? I don't have to ask you of how I behave. Like I said, you're not my friggen father!" she spit and met his angry gaze.

"God, you are so infuriating! If you have a problem with me, then tell me instead of acting like a spoiled brat!"

"I don't have to tell you _anything_! Just mind your own fucking business, _Minamoto_!" Kouji clenched his fists, not able to believe what a pointless argument they were just having.

"Then go to Mr Ishida. Maybe he can stand your stupid behavior. You both deserve each other!" Rika eyes narrowed at his remark. How-dare-he?

"What the fuck does he have to do with all this?" Luckily, no one else was there because their argument was more than just loud.

"Everything, 'cause every time you talk to him, you act like a stupid cow. If you two have fucking relationship-problems, then fix them and stop vent your wrath on me!" Koji shouted angrily. "I can't believe, you even talk to this piece of shit!"

"How DARE you? Even if he _was _my boyfriend, it wouldn't be your business, you stupid asshole!" Rika shot back when Kouji suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against the lockers, pinning both her hands next to her head. His dark blue eyes pierced through her, making her shiver. He was close, too close. Much too close! But Rika didn't back off, no she was just getting started.

"You think you have the right to judge me or my relationships? What about you and your new girlfriend? Do you see me interfering?!" she shouted, barely withstanding his glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"About your stupid girlfriend! Instead of fighting with me, you should go deal with her and fix your own relationship! Just leave me alone!" His grip on her wrists tightened.

"What girlfriend? Who said I had a girlfriend?" Was that the reason she acted to strange? Was... Was she jealous? Rika was dumbfounded. So... he wasn't taken?  
"Like I care! Just leave me alone and get your hands offa me!" Rika didn't know why she acted like that, she was too ashamed to think clearly.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of this shit and it's time for me to act the way _I want_!" Before Rika realized his words, his lips crushed against hers, stealing her first kiss with a rough force. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to taste her lips and having her for himself and even if Rika would push him away, at least he was able to kiss her. Rika was clearly caught off guard but she definitely didn't mind and returned his kiss. Never in his live had Kouji felt so excided. This girl drove him crazy in so many freaking ways and he couldn't believe she returned his rough kiss.

"Kouji..." Out of breath, Kouji gazed into her half lidded eyes, admiring her beauty. "I love you"

She said it. She finally confessed and that made Kouji's heart hammering against hist chest.

"Why-" He gently caressed her cheek, feeling her softness. "Didn't you tell me before?"he aspirated, his breath meeting her flushed cheek.

"Because..." Rika was still out of breath "I-I didn't know how you felt... I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend. A girlfriend I really love." Smiling, he put his arms around her waist and planted another kiss on her pink lips, which was soft and gentle. With her finally mobile arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the soft kiss.

"So, what made you think I had a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I was pretty surprised that you would come to the party alone, since everyone had company." Rika explained with a little smile on her lips.  
"I get it. You were jealous." Kouji smirked at her and earned a playful hit on his shoulders.

"Shut up." Rika laughed ashamed.

"Would you like to dance?" Excited, Rika took his hand and nodded in agreement. The last time they danced was last year, when everything got so weird between them.

It was a beautiful evening for everyone. Rika and Kouji enjoyed every second of the party and they definitely shocked their friends when they suddenly stood there as a couple. It was already 11 pm and Zoe, Kari and Rika headed to the restroom.

"Zoe, Kari, you two go ahead and go to the party. I'll try to find Mr Ishida and tell him that I'm not gonna be able to help out tonight." Rika just wanted to spend her time with Kouji. Zoe smiled at her dreamily expression and was happy about it. She started to get worried about her constant bad mood.

"Jeez, someone is in love here." Kari smiled. "You wanted to tell us everything!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'll tell you everything later. Tell the others I'll be right back." By that, Rika left.

"So, you really do have balls. I'm proud of you, dude!" Takuya happily exclaimed, earning an death glare from Kouji.  
"And how exactly did you do it? You used a special trick or something?"

"Special trick? He must've used a fucking spell to win her over." Takuya quipped.

"You both just shut the fuck up! Especially you, Takuya. How the hell does Zoe stand you for such a fucking long time without killing you?" Kouji grumbled gruffly, annoyed by Takuya's constant teasing.

"Come on, brother. You can tell us. We're not going to tell anyone." Kouichi smiled. "Besides, Zoe's gonna pump you, anyway and you know, you can't escape her wrath."

Suddenly, Zoe and Kari came for Kouji's rescue. "Hey, sorry we took so long." Kouichi smiled at his girlfriend and plented a quick kiss on her soft lips. "No problem, gorgeous."

"Where's Rika?" Kouji asked and tried to hide his nervousness. He didn't like the idea of her being alone.  
"Don't worry." Zoe said. "She wanted to find Mr Ishida to cancel her volunteer job. I think you must be responsible for her sudden change of mind, Kouji." Zoe winked at her black-haired friend, making him blush a little. Jap, Zoe Orimoto was also one of the people who were able to make Kouji blush. Unfortunately.

Finally, Rika reached to the teachers' lounge and knocked. "Rika-" Mr Ishida smiled at her, feeling his heart beat quicken instantly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm really sorry, Mr Ishida, but I can't help you tonight." Rika explained, finding herself in an awkward position. "Something really important has cropped up." Matt tried hardly to hide his anger.  
"Oh, don't feel bad. But could you possibly go to the broom closet to bring me a few brooms, dustpans and a bucket?" he asked politely. "That means, if you don't mind. You know, you don't have to do anything if you're busy."

Rika just waved aside. "Nah, it's the least I can do. Thank you for your understanding." Relieved, Rika headed her way to the broom closets. Men, the school really could be a little scary, she had to admit. It was hard to scare the brown-haired girl but she would be a stupid liar if she said, the school wasn't creepy at that moment. After three minutes or four, Rika approached the brown door with the _broom closet_ inscription and opened it to face the small room. It was about 6 square meters, tops. She begun to search for the needed items and found brooms and a bucket pretty quickly. But the dustpans were a real bitch to find. A few minutes past and Rika was losing her patiens. "Where the fuck are they?" She cursed, more than annoyed. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't notice the person who was also approaching the broom closet. Without a warning, the person slammed the door which made Rika yelp in shock. What the hell just happened? Still in shock, Rika tried to open the door, but... It was locked... The door was fucking locked! _No, this can not be true! _Rika forcefully tried to open the door.

"Get me outta here, you fucking psycho!" she screamed loudly, her fists slamming against the hard door. "Open this door!" She shook the doorknob, but it didn't budge. Panic spread in her body as she again banged her fists against the door. "I SWEAR, WHO EVER YOU ARE, LET ME OUTTA HER OR I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" she threatened grueling, her temper taking the best of her. After a few minutes, she realized it was pointless. Her hands begun to swell and Rika decided to rest. It was dark and even if darkness didn't scare her at all, she didn't really enjoy being in a fucking small dark room. She felt around for the light switch and even found it. _FUCK! _It didn't work. Why in the world doesn't that freaking thing work?! _If I find out who did that, I will tear him apart! _She wasn't actually a fun killer and she could take jokes, but this one did definitely go too far! It would be just fine if she had her phone with her! What could she do? Wait, what else. It's not like there were that many options for her.

"Is someone there?!" She tried her luck again, hammering her fists against the door as hard as she could. "_HELP!" _

"It's 11:30. Where is she?" Kouji tried to call her but she didn't pick up her phone. "Zoe, have you called her?"

Zoe just shock her head, no. "She doesn't answer my calls nor my messages. I'm worried." _Rika, where are you? _

"Hey!" Takuya, Kouichi and Kari arrived their friends. "Tell me, you found her." Takuya demanded, still out of breath from running.

Kouji and Zoe frowned. "No." he replied, getting more and more worried.

"Where the hell could she be? That's so out-of-character of her." The blond girl was afraid something could've happened to her best friend and she could feel her heart twitch just by the thought of it.

"Kouji, have you checked that bastard out?" Kouichi asked his brother sternly and earned a confused look from his friends.

"Of course. He was my first spot." But Rika wasn't with him. He even asked him about Rika because due to Kari and Zoe, Kouji knew about her plans of canceling her volunteer job. Mr Ishida told Kouji that she had informed him, but left afterwards.

"Wait, what bastard are we talking about?" Kari asked surprised.

"Mr Ishida." The twins said synchronously.

Zoe frowned, annoyed. "Would you _please _clarify that and stop speaking in your secret language?"

"Calm down, Zoe." Takuya said. "It's just that Mr Ishida does interact with his students, specially female students, too much and thus we suspected him."

"WHAT? Why don't I know _anything _about that?" Zoe's head begun to ache. _Where was Rika? _

Zoe's thought's where interrupted when her phone suddenly rang. _Please, let it be Rika. Please, let it be Rika! _"The message is from Rika!" She exclaimed in delight. "_Hey, sorry for worrying you. I don't feel so well, so I went home. Wanted to call you, but my batts are low. See you later. Love you, Rika." _she read out which took a load off everyone's mind.

"Jeez, now I'm assuaged." Takuya smiled, this stern look on his face disappeared.

"Yeah, no shit. Come on, let's go home. Party is pretty much over." Kouichi said and the group started walking. But Kouji wasn't satisfied or relieved. He had a really bad feeling about this. Did he really just imagine Mr Ishida's weird looks at Rika? Did he really just ask her for help without any strange motives? It had to be like that and to be honest, he liked the idea of Rika not being in school. Kouji wanted her to be as far away from that bastard as possible.

"Hey, Kouji! Come on. Or do you need a formal invitation?"

"HELP! PLEASE!" Tears begun to blur her eyes. "Open this fucking door!" Rika didn't know how long she's been in this room. Two hours? Or three? Dammit, if the party was over, then she would be stuck here until Monday! "HEEELP!" Her voice broke and her throat felt dry. She screamed too much but she didn't care. "PLEASE, SOMEONE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Rika sobbed. _It's no use! Everyone's gone! _Exhausted, she sank to to ground, resting her head on her knees. Weren't the others looking for her? Zoe... Or Kouji? They probably thought, she left the party. How the fuck should they know that she was locked in a broom closet? Mabe... Mr Ishida and his volunteers would come for her rescue. _I mean, they were going to clean up the mess, so they have to come and get their stuff! _She hoped but... The party must've been over by now. Mabe they deferred it and decided to do the work tomorrow? Shit, fucking shit. One more sob left Rika's throat. _Urgh, get a hold of yourself, you stupid cry baby. You are a boxer, so act like one!_ Rika stood up and searched for some items she could use. She purple-eyed smirked when she felt the right item in her hand. _A hammer, just what I needed. _Rika stroke out and banged it against the door with all her strengh. She could hear a little crack and she was unbelievable grateful that this fucking door was made of some kind of plastic. "Come on..." She hit the door innumerable times with the hammer and created a litte hole in it.. Praying, she stuck her arm through the hole and tried to reach the keyhole. _JACKPOT! _The key was left in the lock. With much effort, Rika pulled the key out with shaking arms and tried her hardest NOT to drop it. _I'm the luckiest bitch alive! _She really did it and tears of joy filled her eyes. More than happy, Rika unlocked the damaged door with the key, which was a total bitch to get and couldn't believe she was finally out of this shithole.

The school was dark, pitch black, to be honest but Rika didn't care. She didn't even bother to look for the light switch. She didn't even try to get her jacket and her bag. It was ice cold outside but she would rather freeze than staying in this shithole just one more minute. Rika walked quietly down the corridor, having a weird feeling in her stomach. This school gave her the creeps. She was afraid. Why does this friggen building had to be so big? Trying to ignore her fear, Rika just kept on walking. She heard a noise and her heart almost sank to her stomach. _Is someone following me? _Rika reverses sharply and eyed the dark hallway behind her attentively. "Who's there?" She asked with a firm, sharp voice, but there was no reply. She waited, but nothing happened. Sighing, she decided to turn around and let out a scream of terror when she saw a dark figure right in front of her.

"Hello, Rika." The person drew nearer and Sera could finally identify the person, who was smiling at her.

"Mr Ishida?" Rika asked breathlessly. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." he replied calmly. She wanted to leave. This instant!

"I was locked in the broom closet." Rika could see his smile on his face. No... He wasn't smiling. He was _smirking_. Why was he smirking? _You know, why he is smirking like that_. No, this couldn't be. Rika tried to ignore that crude little voice in her head.

"Anyway, I have to go." she said nervously and tried to walk but he barred the way.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He grinned, eyeing her perfect body. Rika knew it. She knew it the whole time but she ignored it.

"You locked me in this room." She looked at him, praying that he would deny it. But he didn't.

"Guilty." He said, raising a hand.

"Why? What the hell do you want from me?" Rika tried to hide her fear. Why was she even afraid of him? She was a fighter. A very good one, to say the least, so why was she afraid of him?

"Have I told you, how gorgeous you look today-"

"Cut the crap, _Matt_. What do you want? Why the hell did you lock me in this fucking room?" Rika spatted angrily.

"Only if you tell me how you escaped." Matt demanded calmly.

"I cracked the door open. With a hammer." How Rika wished, she'd taken the hammer with her when she had the chance. "Your turn."

"I want you." he said simply. "You are beautiful, Rika." Rika swallowed.

"What do you mean by that?" That was a really stupid question, she knew that but it was kind of a reflex.  
"Do I have to be that specific?" Matt asked. "I want to fuck you. Is that how you want me to say it?" Rika's heart stopped in it's tracks for a moment. Assuming something and actually knowing something are really two different things.  
"How unfortunate, because I don't want to. You do realize, that you will lose your job, right?" Perfect. She was able not to freak out._ Just stay calm, Rika. _

"I actually wanted to quit, anyway. You see, I'm trying to find girls for our whorehouse. I worked in several schools to find a few girls who accepted my offer. Perfect, don't you think?" Rika's breathing quickened. That guy... Was a freaking psychopath! "But when I met you the first time, I was drawn to you. I've never felt so attracted to a girl that much before. It's like everything you do turns me on and since you didn't react to my flirt attempts, I found another way to get you." he simply explained, as if he was talking of how great the weather was. "I was able to fuck a few students but of all girls, you must be the one who rejects me."

"So, you are a pimp who is in search of whores. Congratulations, you parents must be so proud of you." Rika stated nonchalantly. "But I have to disappoint you. I'm taken and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't let you _fuck _me." Rika was impressed of her acting skills. "You chose the wrong girl, you fucking bastard. Believe me, I'm not weak. I can take you."

"That's why we're here." Startled, Rika turned to the third strange voice to see another two men, standing next to Matt. "Damn, she's hot. That's a great present, Matt." One of the strangers had dark hair and dark eyes, Rika believed.

"Is she a virgin?" the other Men asked and Rika could particularly hear him grinning. This guy seemed to have brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Tai, Ryo, don't be so rude." Matt grinned. "This is her. Didn't I tell you, this whole insurgency was worth it?" Shit. Fuck, she was so screwed. These guys looked strong, so how could she find a way out of this hell?

"You fucking coward!" she hissed. "Were you too afraid to face me alone?"

"I wouldn't say it like that. I just want to make sure, that no one interferes. And as an exchange, they can have their way with you, too, if you don't mind."

"I actually do mind that." Without a warning, Rika stroke his face with her already swollen fist, which made Matt wobble from the sudden impact. Rika used that to run away, but was caught after five steps by Tai. How she cursed her high heels.

"Ah, Ah. Where are you going?" Before Rika could lay a punch, her left arm was grabbed by Ryo. She couldn't free herself, dammit! Not if two strong guys were holding her like that.

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Suddenly, Matt's fist made unbelievable hard contact with her stomach, knocking her air out. A ruffled scream left her mouth and weakened Rika for a minute.

Matt suddenly held a needle in his hand which made Rika widen her eyes in fear. "Now, to calm you a little down..." Despite her pain in her stomach, she tried furiously to free herself when she suddenly felt the needle break her skin. It hurt. Her arm hurt terribly and Rika managed to kick him off, letting Matt drop the needle. She then pressed her food on it, crushing it with force and right after that, she felt a terrible pain in her arm.

"What the fuck did you inject me with?!" Her arm hung limb by her left side. She couldn't feel it anymore. Only the pain remembered her that she had an arm.

"That, my dear Rika," Matt caressed her cheek. "Was a little injection of mine. I use that to calm certain people down and even if you managed to break the needle, I'm pretty sure you already feel the pain." He then grabbed the shaking girl and rammed her against the wall, damaging her head by that. Before Rika could do anything, she felt his lips crushing against hers, kissing her violently. _No, I don't want this! _He couldn't do that to her. No, she wouldn't let him.

"Let me go, you fucking Psycho!" She yanked, when his hand grabbed her breast. Without thinking, she hit him hard with her head against his nose and could hear a painful scream. Again, she used the distraction to run for her life.

"They always run..." Tai said annoyed. "But a little hunt session would be nice. Come on, let's find her. This should be fun." He helped his friend to a standing position.

"Let's have a little game. Who finds her first can fuck her." Ryo grinned and his friends liked the idea.

"I know her, I'll find her fist." Matt shrugged and begun walking.

"Let's go this way and make sure, she doesn't leave the school." Ryo said with a smirk on his face. Together, they walked through the hallway. hoping they would find her first.  
"She really is damn hot. I understand, why Matt wants her so bad." Tai said respectable whereas Ryo nodded. "I hope she was able to escape him, 'cause only the thought of her makes me horny."

"Yeah, no shit. She's a fiercy one." he grinned. "Makes that Rika girl much hotter, if you ask me-"

"How-fucking-dare-you?!" A strange voice snarled and they were able to see three dark figures standing infront of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ryo asked sharply. Dammit, they thought everyone was already gone!

"Kouji, you go and find her." Takuya growled, not paying attention to the strangers. "We deal with these fucker's"

"He's right, Kouji. Now go!" Kouichi commanded, his ice cold gaze never leaving them. Kouji nodded and took off, knowing that Takuya and Kouichi would be able to beat them.

Tai was about to stop him, but then felt a hard punch in his face. "Just where were you going?" Kouichi asked sarcastically. "Don't tell me, you're only capable of standing against girls."

"RIKA!" Kouji cried out in anxiety. Fuck, why did he believe that stupid massage? He was afraid. _How long has she been alone with that piece of shit?_ Just the thought of Rika being all alone with that bastard, made him sick. He knew it. He fucking knew it! _I'll rip him apart. I'l kill that son of a bitch for touching her! _

"Come on, Rika." Matt purred. He could clearly hear Rika, how she desperately tried to run. "It's no use, and you know that." _Dammit! _He was right behind her. _No... No, no NO! _He couldn't do that to her, no way in hell! "Got you." He gripped her hurting arm, but Rika wasn't the type of girl who would cry. No, she would fight, even if her arm was literally burning. At least, he was alone. "Let me go, Fucker!" Again, she punched his face, but this time Matt's eyes darkened and he responded with a hard smack right into her face. Due to the darkness, she couldn't dodge and on top, Matt was incredibly strong. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so fucking weak? _Normally, Rika was able to handle a punch like this easily but she felt weird. Her body just didn't function the way she liked.

"The injection, my dear Rika..." Matt grabbed her again and slammed her to the ground. "doesn't just disable your arm." He explained. "I also dazes your senses, weakens you. And since you didn't let me inject your other arm..." Rika could feel his food on her right arm, but was to dazed to react. Suddenly, her arm snapped loudly and an excruciating pain made her cry in pain. He broke her arm. That bastard just broke her arm! Never before had she ever felt so much pain. Desperately, she tried to move her arm, but it was useless.

"Now, we can really start the fun." Rika just shook her head vehemently when Matt grabbed her again, slamming her against the wall, also making her head bang against it. She cried out of pain. Everything hurt. Her arms, her head, her stomach...

She jerked, when she felt Matt's lip on her neck. "No, stop it!" She tried to push him away but her terribly hurting arms made it impossible for her. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Her breathing was shallow and her heart almost ached from pumping. She was afraid. No, she was terrified of him. He would destroy her, she knew that.

"Just relax. You know, you could enjoy it." He then kissed her, holding her face with his hand and made it impossible for Rika to avoid his rough kiss. _No, I'm not gonna let him enjoy this! _She felt his tongue trying to force its way to her mouth but Rika stopped him by biting his tongue as hard as she could. "That's it, you little bitch!" He slapped her again and Rika could feel her lips bleeding. Without any more words, Matt touched her breast again and Rika couldn't hold it anymore. She cried.

"Please..." she sobbed, but Matt didn't listen. He just threw her on the floor and climbed on top of her and started to explore her curvy body with his cold hands. His already hardened member pointed directly at her stomach, which made Rika's blood freeze. Her teacher touched her bare leg and kissed her neck again.

"I wanted to wait a little longer to enjoy this..." His hands reached to unzip his pants. "But I can't wait." Rika violently shook her head, however, Matt leaned for another forced kiss. She was too weak. He won. His lips found their way to her neck, nuzzling it. "You smell so good..." he whispered against her neck and smiled. "This could hurt a little."

Before she even realized his words, he bit her. Feeling his teeths brake her skin, Rika screamed in agony and tried to free herself. "I'm going to kill you!" she comforted herself to keep her sanity. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill you!" Matt snickered. She was such a tease. Everything she did turned him on and his throbbing member underlined that.

"You're so sexy when you scream." Just when he was about to rip her dress off her shaking body, he was grabbed by the head by someone and was slammed hardly against the wall. Matt was clearly caught off guard and before he could pull himself together, he was kicked in the head bur Kouji wasn't satisfied, yet. He admitted, that Matt was strong, but Kouji managed to dodge most his punches, only to return them with double strength.

"You will pay for this, you fucking bastard." Kouji snarled dangerously, eyeing the pulp in front of him.

"K-Kouji?" Immediately, she black-haired turned to the lying girl, his eyes filled with guilt.

Kouji knelt beside her, terrified by the blood on her neck and face. "I am so sorry..." he whispered with sorrowful eyes. Gently, he caressed her soft cheek, drying her tears. "I'm here. You're save know." Rika only nodded tiredly, not able to speak. "Did... Did he... Finished what he started?" He could feel his blood boil, just by the thought of that. But fortunately, Rika shook her head, no.

"W-Watch out!" Kouji turned around to face that bastard, who was looking enraged at the couple.  
"You interrupted us." Matt stated bluntly and Kouji stood up. Pure hatred filled his body when he saw him and for the first time, Kouji felt the _desire _to torture someone to death.

"You know, the fact that you're made it here doesn't change her situation." he begun to explain. He was aware, that he was provoking him but he had his friends. "You may be stronger than me but I'm not alone-"

"You mean these two idiots we beat the crap out and chained in the lab?" Startled, they turned to the voice and Kouji smirked as he saw Takuya and Kouichi. The students looked at Rika, horrified with condition.

"Fucking prick." Kouichi exclaimed and tackled him to the ground. He twisted his arm and pressed his swollen face to the cold floor.  
"We already called the cops, you fucking douche bag. So relax. Seem's like my friend already kicked your ass..."

"How are you?" Kouji knew, that was an idiotic question. "What did he do to you?"

Takuya also knelt beside Rika, his face pale by the sight. "He-He injected my le-left arm." she spluttered weakly. "And br-broke my right." Furiously, Kouji gritted his teeth.  
"So, you broke her arm, huh?" Kouichi asked Matt, still holding him in his place.

"Fuck you!"

Kouichi smirked diabolically. "Let's see how you like it when someone breaks your arm." With that, he twisted Matt's arm even more until he heard a disgusting snap and an ear-piercing scream.

"Fucking pussy." Takuya muttered. "What did you prick inject her with?!"

"F-Fuck you!" Matt exclaimed and then lost consciousness.  
"Hang on, Rika. The ambulance will arrive very soon, okay?" Kouji gently stroke her cheek, trying to give her a little bit of comfort.

"We should take her out of this shithole." The brunette suggested.

"You're right." As careful as possible, Kouji carried the barely conscious Rika outside where they finally meet the ambulance and the cops...

"She's waking up!" Rika blinked tiredly, slowly gaining her senses. Jeez, what was it beeping so loudly? And why was her head pounding like crazy? Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Zoe and Kouji.  
"Rika...!" Zoe lightly said, he voice filled with worry. "How... How are you?"

The blond girl held her best friends hand tightly, smiling sympathetically at her. "Whe-Where am I?" she asked huskily.

"You're in the hospital." Kouji replied in a calm voice. It literally hurt him when he saw her like that. "Do you feel any kind of pain?"

Just then, she remembered. The school. Matt. A-And the other two guys. Her heartbeat quickened as soon as she thought about him, which was instantly noticed by her friends.

"Rika, you have to calm down." Kouji said, stroking her cheek. "He's locked up."

"And Kouichi broke his arm." Rika looked at Takuya with a confused impression. When the hell did he get here? The brunette gave her a warm smile, felling so sorry for her condition. "Isn't he badass?"

"I'm flattered but it wasn't that hard." The short-haired twin grinned, trying to loosen the mood. Everything was so messed up, yet they were all happy that it didn'd end that badly.

"Why is my head hurting?" Rika asked weakly, unable to move her arms to touch it.

"You have a concussion." Zoe explained, trying to withhold her tears. "Your arm is broken and you have a few scratches."

"And why is my arm still burning?"

"The injection isn't out of you system, yet." Takuya explained. "It'll take one or two days, probably."

Rika nodded, her eye lid's felt like a lead weight. Still, she saw the worried looks of her friends. She smiled. Men, they really saved her ass this time. Just when she thought Matt would destroy her, they came to save her. "Don't worry about me, guys." she smiled weakly. "No serious damage done. I'm good."

Zoe couldn't hold it anymore and cried, tears leaving her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rika." she sobbed and hugged her friend lightly. "If I hadn't..."

"Zoe, stop it." Rika interrupted her. "Nothing of all this was your fault. I'm okay. He didn't do _it _to me, so there is no reason to cry." Rika hugged Zoe back and smiled. "By the way, you look terrible. You should go home and rest." Just before Zoe could protest, Rika continued talking. "Don't be stupid. I only have a broken arm and a concussion, not cancer. If you want to do me a favor, then go home and _rest!_" She then looked at the others. "The same goes for you. Just go and rest." she commanded and suddenly had an asking look on her face. "When am I allowed to leave the hospital, anyway?"

"You have to stay for two days, at least." Kouji replied calmly, then turned to his friends. "By the way, Rika's right. You really should rest for a few hours. Especially you, Zoe." Nodding, Zoe gave in and hugged Rika again.  
"I'll come by in the evening, Sweety. Please, don't push your self to something." Zoe warned. "When you're in your senses again, then we'll talk. Call me, of you need something."

"The same goes for us." Takuya said. "Do not hesitate to call us. We're your friends and we'd so anything for you"

RIka really was grateful to have friends like this. "Thank you, guys. I'll never forget, what you've done for me." she smiled gratefully.

"Alright then." Kouichi grinned and winked at the bandaged girl. "We'll give you two lovebirds your time." Before Rika could've shot back with a smart-ass response, her friends left the white room, leaving her with the bandanna wearing boy alone.

For a few minutes, no words were spoken.

"How's your arm?" Kouji asked.

"It's okay, don't worry." Now, when she was alone with him, Rika felt so vulnerable and it was hard to keep her tears from falling. "How did you know, where I was? What even happened, when I was gone?"

"Well..." Kouji let himself sit on a chair, next to Rika's bed. "We got a message from your phone after we were looking for you. It said, you didn't feel well and that you left. We were relieved, 'couse we were really worried about you..." His gaze met hers, and Rika could see the guilt in his eyes. "I couldn't believe it and neither could the others. We brought the girls home because we didn't want to worry them. Specially Zoe." Kouji remembered, how nervous she was."Takuya, Kouichi and I were checking your home but... You were missing. We hoped, you might missed the bus, so we checked the road but we couldn't find you. Kouichi then decided, to check the school and that's exactly were I thought you were. I just couldn't find you."

"I was locked in the broom closet. That bastard asked me to get brooms and other stuff but the door was suddenly closed shut. Whatever I tried, nothing helped." Rika said, her breathing quickened a bit.

To calm her down, Kouji hold her hand lightly. "How did you get out?"

"I used a hammer and broke the door, reached for the keyhole and grabbed the keys."

Kouji chuckled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I tried to leave this shithole but just when I thought I was free..." She couldn't continue. Rika didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You don't have to tell me, Rika." he said. "I'm not forcing you to think about it. I love you, and you know that." She smiled and with these words, he was able to make her the happiest girl alive. "And... If-If you need some space after what you've been through... I can accept that." The black-haired teen stuttered. Gladly, that son of a bitch wasn't able to rape her, but... He was about to. He _did _touch her and Kouji was sure that he _did _kiss her, and he would totally understand, if Rika wanted to stay away from guys.

"I love you, Kouji. Really." Tears filled her beautiful purple eyes and Rika couldn't hold it anymore. "I can't tell you, what he did, yet. But... It was horrible." she sobbed. "I-I was terrified. B-Because he- wan-wanted to do _it _to m-me." Kouji dried her tears and listened. It took all his strengh, to not leave the room, and kill that bastard with his bare hands. "But..." Rika took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. "He didn't go too far. You saved me and... And this fact is keeping me from breaking. Nothing happened. I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile. "Nothing but death and illness is worth crying for."

"You know, that's the reason why I fell in love with you." He gave her s warm smile and even made her laugh a little.

"What was the reason?"  
"Your strength. I would lie if I said, that your beauty wasn't alluring, but your strong confident personality differences you from every girl in this world." Rika's heart almost exploded in her chest and she couldn't believe, that Kouji could make her feel so... happy, after everything that happened.

"I can't even explain you, how happy I am right now, Kouji." She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on his cheek, and they knew, that everything would went back to normal. She was happy because she had the best friends in thw world and a boyfriend, who would do everything for her.

**The End**

* * *

**Sooo, who do you like it? I know, it's kinda a 0-8-15 fanfic. Uuhm, do you guys say 0-8.15, too? Anyway, it means normal, ordinary. I just wanted to see how well I can express feelings in English. It was fun to write this and I'm kinda happy with my first baby ;)  
And yes, I used Tai (from Adventures) and Ryo (from Tamers) for the bad guys. Oh, Matt, too. It's not like I don't like them. Tai and Ryo are one of my favorites but... I dunno, I felt like they were perfect for this role and Matt... Yeah, I don't like his character actually. But whatever, I hope you don't misunderstand that as hating. Someone has to be the dick ;D  
If you have the nerve, I'd be grateful for reviews. And frames, as long as there are no insults in it, that means. **

**Anyway, thank's for reading!**


End file.
